


of meditation and massages

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: phil finds dan sleeping whilst meditating





	of meditation and massages

His cup of tea is warm on the palm of his hand.

Technically speaking it was far too hot of a day for warm drinks.

His mouth had been craving something cool and refreshing all day, but he remembers his mum telling him once that nothing cools you down better than a nice hot tea.

He’s hoping it’ll work as he’s sat in their office, feeling sweat start to gather under his shirt across his back.

He leans back in his seat, placing the mug down with a clink and blinking his eyes at the screen as if it’ll help with the tiredness that’s starting to set in.

The script opened up in his documents is all but a blur now, feeling uninspired and tired, Phil calls it a day and gives it a quick save before exiting out and promising to take another look at it tomorrow.

Half an hour he’s been sat at this desk, rewriting and re reading over what’s already been put down into words from inside his brain. Yet, small progress is better than no progress, he reminds himself as he gets up from his sweaty seat, taking his tea with him.

With writing for the day at a close, emails completed and no new videos to work on just yet, Phil quickly finds himself growing bored, and makes his way to the downstairs living room where he’ll be sure to find Dan and pester him, maybe getting a good view of his legging clad ass in a couple of sexy yoga poses if he’s well behaved.

He opens up the door with one hand, ready to make his ass joke he’s practiced inside his head when he finds Dan sat cross legged on his mat, head ducked down.

He doesn’t move, and Phil stands quietly for a moment in the doorway.

Dan’s phone is plugged into the opposite wall, playing a soft sound Phil’s sure he’s heard him listen to before, something before bed or during a relaxed evening. It’s sweet and soothing and makes Phil want to melt right there and then.

Dan still doesn’t seem to notice or care that Phil’s made an entrance, and Phil can only watch from where he’s standing, as Dan breathes in and out, slow and deep breaths.

Phil narrows his eyes at him, wondering why it’s taken him so long to not make a remark about Phil busting into his meditation session, when it dawns on Phil that Dan is actually asleep.

Just as the realisation hits him, Dan lets out a little snore, as if to solidify the idea that he’s really fallen asleep like this.

Phil blinks at him, stunned for a second that he's somehow fallen asleep sat up right, when the worry sets in as he looks at Dan’s crook neck and slouched back and shoulders. 

It can’t possibly be comfortable, Phil thinks as he slowly makes his way across the room. He abandons his warm tea on the end table when he reaches Dan.

His bottom lip is jutted out just slightly, and his long dark lashes dan over his cheeks where his freckles dust over his skin. Where his head is flopped forward, a few more chins appear under his neck, but it only makes Phil giggle fondly at the sight.

His hand comes up to rest on his shoulder where he gives it a quick squeeze.

“Dan,” he whispers, loud enough that he should be able to hear him, but quiet enough that it won’t startle him to death.

Dan doesn’t move, an ever heavy sleeper that Phil’s sure could sleep through the apocalypse - or birds in their kitchen, he recalls, and gives his shoulder another tighter squeeze.

“Dan,” Phil repeats, louder this time. “Dan, wake up.”

He shakes him this time too, and Dan eyes flutter open on the third shake, and he’s looking up at Phil with a disgruntled look.

“Ow,” is what he says, voice croaky with sleep, making Phil wonder how long he’d been out like that.

Phil gives him a sympathetic look as he watches Dan lift his head up gingerly, rubbing at the back of his neck with a confused look about him.

“Did I…” he starts, looking around the room before landing on Phil again. “Did I fucking fall asleep meditating?” He asks, an air of disbelief in his voice.

Phil can’t help snort a laugh. “Seems like it,” he nods. “Is your neck okay?”

Dan stretches his body upwards, raising his long arms above his head as he lets out a long yawn.

“I feel worse than what I did when I started,” Dan tells him with a sour look. “So all of that was literally for nothing.”

Phil laughs at him, watching him poke a fingertip sized dent into the yoga mat beneath them. Phil reaches down and makes one beside Dan’s.

“Well, it wasn’t  _ all _ for nothing,” Phil tells him with a shrug, an idea hatching inside his brain. When he looks up, Dan has his eyes closed again.

He has a look of sleepiness about him, like he could just crawl into bed and be tucked away nice and safely under something warm and heavy.

“Oh yeah?” Dan says, opening his eyes with effort to look at him.

Phil smiles, feeling a wave of fondness wash over him as he looks at Dan like this.

“Uh huh,” he nods. “I could give you a massage?” He suggests. “Make your neck feel better.”

Dan practically moans in pleasure at the idea, falling forward, head landing squarely into Phil’s chest.

Phil laughs and wonders if Dan can feel it from where he’s nestled there. He must do, Phil thinks, as Dan rubs the side of his face just over where his heartbeat is.

“You’re good,” Dan mumbles. “Have I ever told you that you’re good.”

Out of habit, Phil’s fingers find themselves in Dan’s curls, intertwining and twisting with each fluffy lock. Dan hums at the gesture.

“Maybe,” Phil says quietly. “I like to be reminded every now and then though.”

Dan gives a small laugh, looking up at Phil. 

“Idiot,” he smiles.

Phil smile is only bigger. “You’re the idiot. You fell asleep sitting up.”

Dan snorts and rubs his neck again as if a physical reminder.

“I don’t even know how I did that,” he frowns.

Phil runs his hand up Dan’s arm until it meets Dan’s where it’s sat on the side of his neck. He gives it a few gentle squeezes, and Dan’s eyes are shut again.

“That good?” Phil asks.

Dan, energy too low for words it appears just hums, until he speaks again.

“I need this like, for the rest of my life,” he says, a crack in his voice. “Never stop doing this.”

Phil chuckles and stops his hand only to reach over and cup his cheek.

Dan cracks open his eyes to look at him, curious as to why he’s stopped, when Phil leans in and presses a warm kiss to Dan’s forehead.

His lips linger there for a moment, until Dan’s hand is guiding his own back to his neck and Phil can’t help but let out a laugh.

Dan pulls away, scrunched up nose with a grin nonetheless.

“That tickles,” he tells him.

Phil rolls his eyes playfully. “Massage me, don’t tickle me, wake me up from compromising sleeping positions. Anything else you want from me, darling?” Phil says in a teasing voice, eyebrows quirking upwards. 

He watches the way Dan struggles to keep the corners of his mouth pinned down, failing miserably as he grins at him.

“Yes, actually,” Dan tells him.

“Sod off this yoga with me to untie this knot in my neck then cuddle with me until we fall asleep.”

Phil looks at him; this man he adores so very much. He looks tired, in a good way at least. The day has been long and the night is drawing in. 

They deserve just a small nap at best.

Phil presses his thumb into Dan’s shoulder and rotates into a small short circle. Dan’s entire being seems to melt in his hands like putty. He knows how to take care of his baby like this.

“I can do that,” Phil tells him.

And that’s exactly what they do.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
